


A Welcome Respite

by I_Write_Smut_Not_Tragedies



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, bonnie is tired of everyone's shit, eventual smut because its me, kol is just what she needs, oh no another town with a vampire problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Smut_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/I_Write_Smut_Not_Tragedies
Summary: An au after the Vampire Diaries series finale centered on Bonnie and KolIgnoring Most of The Originals canon for this.Bonnie sets out on her own and falls in love with another small town with a dark secret, after being given a house by a mysterious benefactor, she decides to stay. Old and new faces pop up.Will Bonnie and Kol be able to face this ancient evil or will they burn along with the town?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	A Welcome Respite

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship!  
> I will be updating soon!  
> Please read and review!

Bonnie Bennet always thought that her moving away from Mystic Falls for good would be more….emotional, then again, she had pictured Grams, Elena, Caroline, and Matt all standing there, helping her move her boxes into her new car, smiling and trying not to cry as she hugged them all and they all wished her well.   
Obviously none of that would be happening.  
  
 _ **Vampires.**_  
  
She blamed all of her sorrow and woe on vampires. _Two particular_ brothers in particular. Grams had died when she had helped them, that should have been her warning to stay away, but no, she always wanted to help her friends. Elena was with Damon, of course, Caroline was mourning the loss of Stefan and with Rick and their girls.   
Vampires had been the near sole cause of all the people in her life she had lost.  
And had been the love of her life. An epic love. She had wanted one just like Elena and even had it…..for a time.  
But unlike Elena, she did not get to have her happy ending, holding hands with him walking into the sunset. He was gone and she was still here.  
Hurting, pining, she was done.   
  
Matt was Sheriff now and at least he had sent her a card and a small amount of cash, for emergencies, he had told her. At least he had tried to make an effort, she understood Caroline really, she had just lost her husband, but Damon and Elena, after everything she had been through to always help them, well a small goodbye would have been nice.   
  
Really helped her find out what her friends’ priorities truly were. She was glad to be leaving all of this behind, really, she planned on going somewhere where she was treated like a person and not some weapon or a tool.   
The car was packed, house locked up for the last time and she was on the road before the first light of day hit her windshield, she didn’t stop driving until she was three towns away and she felt that she could finally breathe again.  
  
She knew she would age slower, she knew the proper spells and rituals, so she did not worry about being too old to travel, for now she wanted a new start, new friends, a new life.   
  
She didn’t know what it was about Witchburne, North Carolina that made her stop through it on her way to somewhere else, she wasn’t sure where she was going, only that she would know when she saw it.  
Perhaps it was the people walking around, smiles on their faces, the feel of the homey small town, or that it reminded her of Mystic Falls a bit, but she found herself staying at the small bed and breakfast on the waterfront. She told herself she would only stay for a couple days, then move on.   
  
The knock on her door made her pause as she looked up from her journal, yes she had started that habit too, might as well, not like she had anyone to talk to at the moment. No one who would believe her, anyway. Putting the pen down, she got up, answering the door, the kindly woman who ran the small B and B holding a package for her.   
“I didn’t know it was your birthday! I’ll make a cake!” She announced, waving off any attempts Bonnie made to stop her as the young witch frowned.   
Who the hell knew it was her birthday? Or where she was?   
She hadn’t checked in with anyone, had even decided to change her last name since Bennet was a little too ‘use me to fix your magical problems’ these days. She had decided to use Hopkins, in honor of her dad, slain by Silas, yet another vampire who had been nothing but trouble.  
  
Opening the box, she saw the bracelet first. Taking it gingerly out of the box, she studied it, she could feel the thrum of magical energy around it, she almost put it back, but then she felt something else, a comforting warmth, the bracelet was hers and hers alone. Never had she owned something so beautiful, the style was simple, rose gold, modeled after one of those bracelets that were sold around the holidays for cheap, but this one was genuine, an long oval faceted moonstone surrounded by a halo of diamonds, the bracelet adjustable by a rose gold bead the two charms dangling on the ends, two tiny rose gold hearts. She knew who had given it to her before the handwritten note fluttered out of the box.   
  
‘Something beautiful for someone beautiful, there is a protection spell on this as well, no more danger, Little Witch. -Kol Mikaelson  
  
P.S. Drive to the address, that is your next gift.'  
  
She stared hard at the note, how had he known that she was here? Should she be worried that he was keeping tabs on her? Probably? Was she? Not at all.   
  
Humming, she stared at the address, debating. She could go there, check it out, then come back, here, or she could take the bracelet off, crumple the note, and pretend she never got it.   
  
Sighing, she got her keys, tapping the note on her open palm, there was no harm in looking, right? 


End file.
